moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ebonbane Manor
'''Ebonbane Manor '''is a manor located on Redrock Isle, providing housing to the House of Ebonbane and close allies of the members of the House. = Design = ---- The manor is set up in two areas - the main manor region (often dubbed the High Quarter) and the outer regions (the Low Quarter). The High Quarter is derived due to the sprawling structures which make up the district, including the main Manor and all it's wings. Whereas the Low Quarter refers to the gardens, abbey and general quarters which are in a slightly lowered area of the grounds. High Quarter The High Quarter is but a small section of the overall surrounding manor grounds. Very little of it is filled with green, open spaces due to the manor taking up much of the space. Manor The Manor consists of 3-4 floors, depending on where in the manor one is situated. The reception room is the main space in the center of view when entering the manor and is below the throne room, which is in the highest level. Adjacent to it is the ball room to the left (when looking at the entrance way from outside) and the banquet reception to the right. On the left wing, the chambers may be found. All chambers are on the third floor, leveling the below two floors for more practical spaces. The chambers level is primarily filled with guest chambers which are rarely filled. At the direct end, the family chambers can be found. Below the chambers level, the library fills the entire second floor beneath, with the ball room taking up the bottom level. The ball room is unique in that it is very open along the manor's outer sides. Due to its higher situation, a spacious patio may be found to one side, which overlooks the gardens and hunting grounds. Opposite the chambers wing, the more administrative side can be found. Here, the Duke's office and reception is found on the top floor. All wishing to speak to Duke Xavier will usually be directed there, unless one is putting forth an open petition, in which case they shall be formally directed to the throne room at the appropriate time. Additionally, the banquet hall and reception is found on the main floor. It is slightly smaller, allowing a kitchen to operate at the end of the wing. Most dinners will be conducted there every evening unless the family or guests wish to eat in their private quarters. The banquet hall consists of many larger tables made of local woods, which are almost always in the room. Any events which require large areas will always be held either in the ball room or the gardens. The second floor is where the military of Redrock operates ceremonially. Here, most of the knights and military leaders who regularly work with the Duke will conduct their business. While they may either live out of the grounds or in the barracks, many conduct their formal work in the sprawling rooms of the second floor, but do their day-to-day labour in the barracks respectively. Barracks The barracks is one of only other buildings found on the High Quarter that is not connected to the Manor. Due to its military nature, the barracks are given it's own space and holds a direct path to the parade grounds. Joined to one end of the barracks is an open three-sided U-shapped courtyard which contains the smith and military administration. In the middle is a small training ground which contains all necessary equipment for training. Low Quarter The Low Quarter makes up the most area of the manor grounds, consisting of servant's and general chambers, gardens, an expansive forestry, abbey as well as a large parade grounds. The Low Quarter may be reached from any direction, though the main pathway is found next to the manor entryway. Servant's Chambers The Servant's Chambers is a long building in which not only can general quarters for servants and minor workers of the Manor can be found, but also large storage facilities and food preparation stations. Here, food is processed and preserved before being carted up to the kitchen in the early hours of the morning to be cooked. Gardens The Gardens is by far one of the most notable areas in which the manor boasts. Tended by full time gardeners, the garden displays a wide range of native flowers, along with Gilnean roses which were planted by Ellilena Xavier-Crawford on the day or her wedding to Duke Ebonbane. Abbey Parade Grounds Category:House of Ebonbane Category:Duchy of Redrock Category:Redrock Isle Locations Category:Places